Ichiban no Takaramono
by Akane A. Argelia
Summary: Recordó la cuesta, el punto más alto, a punto de llegar. La imagen contenía demasiado luz, aún en sus recuerdos, tanta que cegaba casi todo. Él estiraba la mano, con la sonrisa en el rostro, los ojos entornados, cansado, pero feliz. Y cuando miraba hacia atrás, toda la luz desaparecía y su mundo temblaba. Esta escalada… era una que no iba a ser capaz de terminar.


**Notas: Bueno~ este capítulo lo llevo pensando desde la semana pasada, el final de la carrera de escaladores. Y aunque el capítulo era prácticamente un ToudouxMakishima, estoy obsesionada con el ManamixOnoda~ y la verdad, es que no pude resistirme a esto. Si quieren buscar culpables, les dejo la lista: **

**a) Frase: "...hasta el último aliento"; **

**b****) un Manami enfermizo ; **

**c) muchas imágenes de Manami ángel.**

**Y supongo que con ello ya sabrán de que va el fic~ ¿verdad?**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__**Yowamushi Pedal - la serie ni sus personajes me pertenecen, únicamente los tomé prestados para mi entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. ; **__**"Ichiban no Takaramono" - la canción, la melodía ni la letra (o traducción) me pertenecen , únicamente la he usado de inspiración mientras escribía el capítulo.**_

* * *

_._

_Si las puntas de mi ropa se mojan, sólo puedo esperar hasta que se sequen._  
_Haciendo sonidos en el agua, salté._  
_Me has enseñado mucho, nunca más volveré a estar asustada._  
_Tengo que dejar de lado tus manos que me sostenían..._

.

-¡Manami-kun, Manami-kun!

-Lo siento, no puede pasar más lejos de aquí.

-¡Manami-kun!

Tuvo que dejar ir su mano, mientras desaparecía detrás de esas pesadas puertas blancas, junto a los doctores y enfermeros que los habían recibido en Urgencias.

.

_-Ahora mismo…_

_-¿Uh?_

_-Toudou-senpai y Makishima-san deben de estar compitiendo cabeza con cabeza -le miró unos momentos, antes de volver a dirigir su mirada hacia el frente que lo están disfrutando._

_-¿Eh? -Onoda no entendía porque le estaba diciendo eso en estos momentos._

_-Es una batalla en la montaña entre dos escaladores. Se llevarán al límite y lucharán hasta que no les quede nada, ¡es imposible que no se estén divirtiendo!_

_La emoción que brillaba en la intensa mirada de Manami-kun estremeció de una manera única a Onoda-kun. Él lo entendía, lo que quisiera decir Manami-kun, sentía que para él era lo mismo._

_-Ahora no podemos, pero un día espero que nosotros hagamos lo mismo en el Interescolar. Espero que tengamos un duelo… que nos haga luchar hasta el último aliento -asintió, golpeándose el pecho con el puño._

_-Sí._

_._

En ese momento no le hizo caso a la extraña mirada de dolor que había en la cara de Manami-kun. Sólo la vio un momento, lo suficiente para creer que había sido una confusión. Eso mismo fue lo que se repitió durante todo el tiempo en que la luz del cartel "En cirugía" estuvo encendida.

Ese trató de decirse cuando el doctor salió finalmente a darle las noticias.

Ese fue el eco que escuchó mientras su cerebro trataba de procesar la noticia.

Escuchaba el llanto de una mujer en la lejanía, acompañado del de una chica más joven, pero era como si todo estuviera demasiado lejos. Sus rodillas le dolían y cuando miró hacia abajo descubrió el suelo mucho más cerca de lo que creía. Alguien lo trataba de levantar, pero no tenía fuerzas.

Que extraño, sentía como si hubiera estado en aquel pasillo por años, pero todo su cuerpo le gritaba que ni siquiera mil años bastarían para recuperarse de su cansancio.

Recordó la cuesta, el punto más alto, a punto de llegar. La imagen contenía demasiado luz, aún en sus recuerdos, tanta que cegaba casi todo. Él estiraba la mano, con la sonrisa en el rostro, los ojos entornados, cansado, pero feliz. Y cuando miraba hacia atrás, toda la luz desaparecía y su mundo temblaba.

Esa escalada… era una que no iba a ser capaz de terminar.

* * *

Las estrellabas estaban brillando cuando alzó la mirada, luego la bajaba y veía a la gente pasar a su lado para entrar y salir. Para él, ambas vistas significaban lo mismo.

Alguien soltaba el agarre sobre su codo y él se tambaleaba, inseguro de cómo permanecer en pie.

Se miró las manos. No sabía que le había pasado a sus guantes, ya no los tenía. Tampoco sabía porque, en tal caso, estaban tan manchadas. Se tocó las palmas, y algo cayó en ellas. Una gota… no, una lágrima, seguida de otra y otra. Cuando trató de limpiarlas, sus manos sólo se ensuciaron más.

Era la tierra del camino que llevaba en ellas y en su rostro. No sabía cómo tenía el rostro. Tal vez como sus manos. No solo estaban sucias y húmedas, estaban llenas de heridas y temblorosas, como si no fueran a soportar mucho más.

Trató de recordar que había estado haciendo. La luz era demasiado cegadora, el cansancio que desgarraba sus músculos, y algo más. Un dolor en su pecho más profundo, sus pulmones negándose a respirar.

¿Qué había estado haciendo?...

-Onoda.

-¿Eh?

Ahí estaba. Era Imaizumi-kun. Le estaba diciendo más, pero no podía entenderle. Se acercó a limpiarle las lágrimas, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que era inútil, lo dejó en paz y comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta una camioneta.

Todos estaban ahí, sus senpais graduados y los que ya estaban en tercer año, sus compañeros y amigos…

-Onoda-kun…

-Creo que sigue en shock.

Unos ojos chocolate lo miraban desde el asiento del copiloto, y unas pequeñas manos tomaron las suyas.

-Todo estará bien, ¿sí? Todos estamos aquí para ti, no lo olvides, Onoda-kun.

-Kanzaki-san…

-¿Sí?

Pero no pudo decir más, porque su sonrisa era cálida y amable. Le recordaba a otra.

_"-Sakamichi-kun."_

Sí, le recordaba a la de él. Y le dolía recordarlo. Dolía tanto, que por un momento quiso gritar, y sólo se aferró más fuerte a esas manos, porque sintió que comenzaría a caer de esa montaña.

-Onoda-kun…

Lloró como un niño pequeño, sin callarse ningún sollozo ni grito ahogado en lágrimas. mientras unos brazos que no identificaba lo rodeaban, hasta que dejaron de ser un par, y era rodeado por dos y hasta tres, y las manos se posaban en sus brazos y cabeza, mientras lo sostenían. Y el lloraba, y dejaba que todos lo sostuvieran antes de seguir cayendo. Porque eran su equipo, y para eso estaban.

* * *

.

_No importa si estoy sola, aún si se ve doloroso,  
Nunca olvidaré el sueño que he compartido con todos._

_Me alegro de estar con ustedes,  
Me alegro de haber estado con todo el mundo,  
Pero cuando desperté en la mañana, ya no había nadie..._

_._

* * *

Las piernas le pesaban como el plomo, su corazón parecía como si fuera a estallar y sus brazos temblaban negándose a ejercer más fuerza. Había estado corriendo con todo lo que tenía sin bajar la cadencia desde el inicio de la montaña, y no se sentía capaz de continuar.

_"-¿Te sirve pokari?*"_

Pero siempre que eso sucedía, tomaba la botella que se encontraba entre sus piernas y una vez más, bajo el sol abrasador, sentía una suave brisa y por un momento creía ver plumas blancas a su alrededor.

_"-Me llamo Sangaku Manami. Cuando veo sufrir a alguien en la montaña, tengo que ayudarlo."_

Seguiría. Correría. Hasta llegar a la cima. Hasta el punto más alto. Más cerca de él...

_"-Hasta la vista"..._

-¡Manami-kun!

Y aunque le faltara el aliento, siempre podría gritar su nombre, aún si no tenía las fuerzas para detener el llanto.

* * *

_-Eres de la preparatorio Sohoku de Chiba y además estás en el club de ciclismo. [...] He venido a observarlos. Pero sólo mirar es aburrido, ¿no crees? Pensé que ya que estaba en el CSC, podía correr un poco. Además, tienen montañas. Por la mañana se puede entrar por detrás._

_No estaba seguro de que realmente se pudiera entrar por detrás, por lo menos, no que estuviera permitido. Pero también creía que esa sonrisa despreocupada cuando decía algo así tan tranquilo, le quedaba muy bien. Para que conociera tan bien el CSC..._

_-Pones cara de preguntarte quién soy. ¿No te dije que era de la Academia Hakone? _

_-Academia Hakone..._

_Cuando comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa, algo en el cerebro de Onoda se apagó, impidiendo que terminara de hilar las ideas hasta que vio lo que había debajo. "Un maillot..."_

_-Soy miembro del club de ciclismo... -y Onoda recordó entonces el nombre de la Academia- que ganó el año pasado el Interescolar, la Academia Hakone de Kanagawa._

_"El interescolar..."_

_-Aunque como estoy en primer año, no sé qué pasó el año pasado. _

_-¿De veras? Estás en primero... ¡igual que yo! -vaya, por su actitud y aura tan confiada, hubiera jurado que por lo menos era de segundo año._

_-Es genial. Que coincidencia. Y bien, ¿participarás en el interescolar de este año?_

_-Eh, bueno... lo más probable es que no pueda -confesó, tratando de quitarle importancia._

_-¿Cómo, no participarás?_

_Es que... cada vez que pensaba en sus compañeros y se comparaba con ellos... _

_"Porque hay otros miembros que son fantásticos..."_

_-Que aburrido será...- ¿eh?- Es que el otro día dijiste que te gustaban las montañas._

_-Sí._

_-A mí también me gustan. Así que entonces... -¿podría ser cierto? ¿realmente era lo que pensaba?- Pensé que sería divertido correr los dos juntos en el interescolar. Qué lástima._

_La sonrisa que le dio en esos momentos, de verdadera emoción, despertó algo en Onoda. "Juntos...", le había gustado como había sonado eso, ¿por qué no podían hacerlo?_

_-Eh, este, bueno, ya que estás aquí... -sí, ¿por qué no?- ¡corramos hasta la cima de esta colina!_

_Y la sonrisa de Manami-kun. Y la emoción de Manami-kun. Y la felicidad de Manami-kun. Todo ello hizo sentir muy bien a Onoda-kun. Todo ello hizo de aquella escalada, una de las mejores de su vida._

* * *

-¡Manami-kun!

Él quería correr junto a él. Él también había disfrutado todo este tiempo. Encontrarse con él, practicar con él, hablar con él, verse con él. ¡Él también había sido feliz! Entonces por qué... por qué...

.

_Incluso si miro hacia atrás, ninguna sombra está allí,  
Sólo un pequeño charco que brillaba._

_Vivir es lo mismo que luchar,  
Si he entendido esto, entonces necesito el valor para dar un paso hacia adelante..._

_._

¡¿Por qué tuvo que irse?!

El sol cegaba su vista y hacía que todo el aire se sintiera más pesado con su calor. Por supuesto que sus piernas estaban cansadas, y los brazos, y la cara, y todo el cuerpo. ¡Estaba cansado! Pero era feliz... y sabía que Manami-kun también era feliz, se lo dijo. Lo mucho que disfrutaba de la escalada, aún más que él. Lo vivo que se sentía.

Por eso es que todavía no podía creerlo. La cima estaba tan cerca que se sentía capaz de alcanzarla con la mano, y sólo quería compartir ese momento en una mirada con Manami-kun, así que miró a su lado, pero no estaba. Así que miró hacia atrás, lejos del sol.

Las ruedas de su bicicleta todavía estaban girando, pero ya no se encontraban luchando contra el peso de la gravedad sobre el asfalto. Manami-kun ya no tenía control sobre ellas, y en lugar de estar en sus manubrios, ambas manos se aferraban con desesperación a su pecho. En lugar de estar sonriendo, tenía una expresión llena de dolor en el rostro. La gente corría para ver que le sucedía, algunos gritaban órdenes y que se alejarán, pero Onoda no hizo caso y apartó a todos hasta que llegó junto a él.

Cuando trató de moverlo, Manami-kun lo miró. Trató de sonreír, pero era claro que todavía sentía mucho dolor. Trató de decirle que todo estaría bien, aunque ya sentía como las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. ¡No era momento de llorar, que idiota!

_"-Sakamichi-kun..."._

Pero él no quiso escuchar esas palabras. Negó y negó, hasta que llegó la ambulancia y dejó de razonar. No podía entender lo que le decían las personas, se negó a separarse de su lado, y todo ese tiempo, las palabras que trató de decirle Manami-kun se quedaron en un oscuro rincón de su mente. Él no quería escucharlas, no había sentido en ellas, porque Manami-kun... Manami-kun...

_"-Lo siento mucho, hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestro poder para salvarlo, pero lamentablemente... su hijo Sangaku-kun ha fallecido."_

.

_Podré ir a cualquier lugar, con todo lo que aprendí de ti,_  
_Te demostraré que puedo cumplir mi sueño de llegar a ser feliz..._

_Aún si estoy separada de todos, no importa lo lejos que sea,_  
_Naceré de nuevo todos cada día, sólo para estar con todos._

_._

-¡Aaaahhh! -un grito desgarró su garganta, mientras volvía a acelerar su cadencia, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran casi horizontalmente por su rostro.

_"-Sakamichi-kun... llega a la cima, conmigo... mi bici."_

_._

_-¿Puedo ver tu bici, Manami-kun?_

_-Claro._

_Era una bici preciosa, un blanco deslumbrante. Aunque no era más que un novato en cuanto a bicicletas se trataba, podía sentir todo el cuidado y amor que le daba._

_-Que bicicleta más maravillosa, toda blanca y deslumbrante -le recordaba a Manami-kun de alguna manera, era perfecta para alguien como él._

_-Es increíble -lo escuchó decir de repente._

_-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? -pero en lugar de responderle sólo tomó su bicicleta._

_-Bueno._

_-¿Eh? ¿Te vas ya?_

_-Sí. La delegada de clase se enfada cuando llego tarde._

_No le gustaba que mencionara a su amiga de la infancia, y algo extraño pareció removerse en su estómago pensando en que iba a ira verse con ella, pero definitivamente le gustaba verlo andar en aquella bicicleta blanca y brillante. Le gustaba verlo correr sobre ella..._

_._

Y ahí estaba otra ves, la cima. Ese punto tan alto que había resultado inalcanzable para ambos.

"¡Manami-kun! Por mucho tiempo, yo simplemente no podía montar una bicicleta. Tenía miedo. Miedo de que nunca más volviera a ver tu figura frente a mí, al girar en una vuelta. Tenía miedo de enfrentarme a la realidad. Yo no quería verlo. Así que simplemente huí, a mundos donde nunca exististe, donde se suponía que yo no podría encontrarte, ¡pero era mentira! ¡Todo lo que intentaba hacer era una mentira, porque tú estabas en cada recuerdo!  
Viendo anime conmigo, o cada vez que veía desaparecer el paisaje por el tren, cómo si estuviéramos corriendo juntos. A veces simplemente soplaba una brisa, y creía que si me daba la vuelta, tú estarías detrás de mí..."

_-¡Yo-yo-yo yo no puedo tenerla!_

_-¡Por favor! Es lo que él hubiera querido, yo lo sé... porque él siempre hablaba de ella y lo mucho que te gustaba._

_Entonces sí lo había escuchado. No pudo evitar sonrojarse, apartando la mirada de aquella amiga de la infancia de Manami-kun. A ella también le dolía. No lucía mucho mejor que él, con grandes ojeras detrás de sus lentes. Cuando pensó en lo difícil que debía ser para ella desprenderse de un recuerdo tan preciado como esa bicicleta, simplemente porque "sabía" que ese era su deseo._

_-O-okay..._

Un gran viento sopló desde sus espaldas. De repente el sol que ya no deslumbraba y podía ver todo el paisaje a plenitud. Sus piernas siguieron girando como impulsadas por una fuerza mayor y diferente. Sus músculos dejaron de doler, tan sólo un instante. Ese instante en que puedes observar todo desde la cima y hasta el aire es diferente.

Pero así como de pronto llegó, así de repente se fue, y sus brazos, que había alzado inconscientemente, cayeron a sus costados, y sus piernas dejaron de pedalear. No cayó por muy poco, pero se apresuró a bajar de la bici y colocarle el freno. Las piernas le temblaban y casi no se tenía en pie. Con mucho cuidado de no dejarla caer llego hasta la orilla y ahí la dejó, dejándose caer de espaldas en frente.

Su cuerpo así parecía que ya no le iba a responder en un buen rato, así que sólo se dedicó a mirarla. Tan maravillosa, toda blanca y deslumbrante...

-Llegué, Sangaku-kun... llegamos, a la cima.

Y aunque estuviera cansado y sintiera como todo su cuerpo se hiciera pedazos, todavía tenía la fuerza para llorar por él, y sonreír a la vez.

_._

_¡No importa si estoy sola! Voy a continuar, incluso si quiero morir.  
Puedo oír tu voz, que me decía que no debía morir._

_¡Incluso si es difícil! Aunque esté atrapada en la oscuridad  
En lo profundo de mi corazón, una luz sigue brillando._

_Dando vueltas y vueltas, el tiempo siempre cambia,  
No puedo recordar lo que sucedió al principio, pero..._

_Si me esfuerzo y cierro mis ojos, puedo escuchar a alguien riendo.  
Por alguna razón, ahora es mi tesoro más preciado._

_._

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer este fic hasta el final~! Me pregunto si no habrá sido muy pesado (/o\) Considerando que metí varias veces escenas del anime y la canción~ En cualquier caso, espero que les haya gustado, y con mucho gusto recibiré su reviews con cualquier opinión que quieran plasmar.**

**PD: También recibo -Peticiones de parejas (siempre y cuando conozco el anime, así que no es seguro) -Sugerencias de canciones (¡please~!)**

**He decidido que en lo posible, mis oneshots llevarán el título de la canción que use como inspiración~ 3 ¡Gracias por el apoyo!**

_Akane Ariasu Argelia / Argelia Aka_


End file.
